


Wandering, Not Lost

by hibixcus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety, Bad Puns, Baking, Depression, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'll add more as I go along, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nicknames, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Probs some angst tbh, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a cat, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Trauma, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibixcus/pseuds/hibixcus
Summary: After a few months of being in town and renting out an apartment, you began to grow bored of the headache-inducing commotion and decided it was time you returned to your house in the woods.But as you make your way back, you remained unaware of the company that had decided to settle in your humble abode whilst you had been away.-Inspired by various other skeleharem stories n' such. It'll have some tropes here and there, but overall I hope it's good enough to keep people reading.





	1. Unexpected Company

The lack of noise was soothing. Much preferred over all the racket you had grown used to recently. The soft crunching of leaves underfoot, melancholy chirping of the birds in the distance, the faint sound of rushing water...

It all seemed so foreign. The thought made your heart ache. You hadn’t had a moment like this to yourself in months. Which was why you hoped silently that more would be in store for you. 

You weren’t quite sure how long you had strolled gradually through the nearly silent woods, but at some point you had slipped on your earbuds and began humming along to a familiar song you had chosen from your autumn playlist, eventually lazily twirling and stepping around the path with calculated (rather odd) grace.

You let out a short sigh as you spun and stepped carefully onto the stones that lead across the river that you had grown so fond of before.

Before what?

You paused and let out a noise of frustration.

...

The corners of your mouth tilted up ever so slightly as you directed your attention to the cozy (but decently-sized) building that stood in front of you. Home sweet home.

Unlocking the door, you continued through the house, so immersed in your humming that you _didn’t even notice the unresponsive figure on your couch_. You spun one last time before making your way up the stairs, all the way up to the third floor. Or, as most would say, the attic. 

Your (e/c) gaze wandered over your possessions, taking note of the layers of dust that had collected on them in your absence. You tutted, brows furrowing. That meant you were in for some cleaning.

Slipping your phone out of your pocket and unplugging your headphones, you set both items on your bedside table and let out a rather squeaky sound.

And as you turned to leave your room, you could’ve sworn your heart stopped at the sight that greeted you.

_ A tall-ass skeleton monster stood just a few feet away from you, just **fUCKING STARING-** _

So you did the first thing you thought of.

_ You screamed. _


	2. Hostility and nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the two skeletons that invaded your home. When one turns out to be openly aggressive towards you, you retaliate accordingly. Because, obviously, you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, after I posted the first chapter, I went to bed without a second thought. I seriously didn't expect this to get much attention at all. But when I woke up? I made some toast and whipped out my phone and BAM! Gosh, the toast fell out of my mouth and onto my plate. I grinned so hard that my cheeks hurt afterwards. I started working on the second chapter immediately after eating. I was overjoyed! I can't remember the last time I smiled like that. Thank you all so much for the support! Also, I had one of my friends from discord help me out with ideas for this chapter, so kudos to her!

And  _ oh boy, _ did you scream.

You briefly wondered if you had done something to your vocal cords, but that thought was pushed away about as quickly as it came. The skeleton jolted and  _ oh stars _ , his voice was almost as loud as your screaming. "I--WAIT! HUMAN, PLEASE-- WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

That got your attention quick. Your brow furrowed and you suddenly felt a lot less confident in your abilities. "Ehm--I--Sir?? I live here?"

As your voice dropped, you shuffled timidly away. It seemed it was time for the skeleton to be confused. His small eye sockets expressed this (which made you lose an extra two brain cells), the corners scrunching up slightly. "BUT... WE..." The tall skeleton wrung his gloved hands together, and you were beginning to think your heart was melting. You had only known the guy for a few seconds and you already felt as though he truly had no idea what was going on.

Your thoughts were cut off yet again as another skeleton suddenly popped into existence. And you meant that literally. There wasn't a noise or anything signifying how he had come to be slouching casually in your room next to the other one. You let out another screech, your arms flailing around. "Can someone please tell me why two skeletons have invaded my home when I was only gone for like-- a month?!" you squeaked, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at your rather unattractive reaction.

The two turned to each other and seemed to share a silent conversation. Whilst catching your breath, you took a moment to look over their appearances. The first thing you noticed about the taller skeleton had been the crooked, terribly dirty (and probably rotting) teeth that were almost impossible to miss. You frowned slightly when you saw the rusted red color staining them. His eye sockets were small and sunken, and he seemed to squint ever-so-slightly when he had been looking at you before. His (rather strange) clothes were ragged but not dirty, per say. You had a feeling he had probably used your washing machine.

Satisfied with your observations, you turned to the second one, who was currently speaking urgently to the taller skeleton. His voice was deeper in comparison to the taller ske- alright, you really needed to get their names. This internal narration was getting annoying without them. You resolved to just your head to clear your thoughts, noting how the smaller skeleton kept glancing periodically at you.

The most obvious features this one had were quite obviously the giant gaping hole on the side of his skull, alongside the large crimson iris that wavered in his left socket. If you were to squint, you'd almost be able to see the faint white light that flickered weakly in his right socket. His clothing was much dirtier than the other's, various stains littering his faded white t-shirt and slate-blue jacket. Your eyes narrowed at one of the stains, being the rusty splash of color once again.

Your gaze softened once you had finished looking them over. It was obvious something had happened for them to end up this way. Even better, they hadn’t outright attacked you. You dubbed them safe. At least, for now.

You cleared your throat as the shorter one turned smoothly on his heel to face you. You suppressed a shiver as his baritone voice became just loud enough so you could hear him. It was so smooth! Like peanut butter!

...

You promptly decided to forget that thought ever crossed your mind.

"seems like a certain landlord never thought to check if this property belonged to someone after all." He stated, and as the words came out of his mouth slowly, you wondered if his head injury was affecting his ability to comprehend and speak. Your brow furrowed at this.

"Um.. Excuse me, but I think some introductions are gonna be necessary." You pointed out hesitantly, fixing your posture.

The two made eye contact once more. You felt as though you were being left out. Your lips drew into a straight line at this. When they turned back to you, there was a certain glint in the shorter one's eye as his mouth twitched slightly. He gave off an unsettling vibe that radiated off of him in waves. A shiver ran down your spine. 

“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. n’ that’s my bro, papyrus.” He drawled, his teeth gritting together.  _ Aggressive much? _

As he strolled closer casually, you felt the faint crackle of magic in the air, causing the hairs on your neck to fly up. You hadn’t really noticed until that moment that the shorter skeleton wasn’t actually that short. In fact, he was almost a good few feet taller than you. You grumbled quietly at your aching neck. 

“i don’t care who you think this house belongs to.. we’re not lettin’ ya kick us out.”

He took slow, calculated steps. Closer and closer, until he was finally standing just a few centimeters away from you. You frowned and opened your mouth to say something, but before you could get just one word out-

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED! I WILL MAKE YOU FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AND IN TURN YOU WILL S-SURELY ALLOW US TO.. STAY?” It seemed more like a question, and it only took you a few seconds to realize you were staring at him blankly. You jumped slightly, an unsure smile slowly crossing your features.

“Oh, you don’t need to make me something to let you stay. But if you really want to, go ahead. Ehm.. Whatever’s mine is yours, I guess?” Your brow furrowed as you thought that over in your head before mumbling something incoherent and nodding. “I have to go get my--  _ oH MY GOD MY CAT- _ ”

“your…  _ what.”  _ Sans’s sockets narrowed just a bit more as you scrambled about, snatching your phone and flailing around like a fish out of water. You came to the conclusion that you probably looked fairly silly.

“A cat. Y’know-- small, fluffy, cu-”

“i know what a cat is.”

Your cheeks puffed out at that. He didn’t need to interrupt you. “Anyways, I need to go get my stuff out of my car. It might take a while, so maybe the spaghetti will be ready when I’ve finished?”

Papyrus let out a huff, shaking his head. “WHAT KIND OF SKELETONS WOULD WE BE IF WE LET YOU DO THAT ALONE? SANS, CAN YOU HELP THE HUMAN WHILE I COOK? THIS SPAGHETTI NEEDS TO BE AS GREAT AS ME IF IT’S FOR A NEW FRIEND!”

Sans sputtered, his iris wavering slightly more than it had before. “but paps-”

“NONE OF THAT, BROTHER! WE DON’T WANT THE HUMAN TO GET TOO TIRED! THEY HAVE TO BE ABLE TO EAT MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus waved his gloved hand as he tutted, before turning on his heel and heading downstairs.

You bit your lip, anxiety bubbling under your skin as the silence set in. It was just you and Sans now, and you had a feeling that he wasn’t gonna be all sunshine and rainbows. You forced yourself to start forwards for the staircase, and whilst keeping your gaze strictly ahead, ”I guess we should go then, yeah?”

Peeved grumbling was all you heard, and your pace quickened when it was much closer than expected. You hadn’t even heard him move! You cursed quietly to yourself when you realized you had drawn blood from your bottom lip. Once you had reached the first floor, you raced across the smooth wooden floorboards, nearly slipping once or twice due to your socks.

Once you had reached the foyer, you quickly slipped on your boots and gingerly opened the door, strolling casually down the steps. A few seconds later, you noted how the door closed almost silently behind you. Your nose scrunched up as the dirt from the trail crunched beneath your feet. You held your breath, knowing very well that it wouldn’t be long until  _ something _ happened, and you weren’t looking forward to it.

The two of you had only just turned the corner of the path away from the house when you felt his magic crack through the air like a whip. You could practically feel your soul grow impossibly heavy as your previously held breath escaped you in a tiny gasp as you were thrown against a large oak tree.

You let out a hiss of pain, positive you pulled something. You opened your mouth to question him, but he beat you to it. “what’s your motive?” he snarled, and you quirked an eyebrow, gaping at him dumbly. Even whilst being blinded by fear, you noticed the blue tinted beads of sweat rolling down the side of his skull, as though using magic was difficult for him for some-..

“Motive? What?” you asked, genuinely confused. The words tumbled brokenly out of your mouth before you could even begin to process what he had said. You were too focused on your incredibly stupid question of the day.  _ How can a skeleton sweat? _

“ya heard me, kid. how can you be so accepting of two random strangers illegally squatting in your house? ‘m not buyin’ it for a second,” his gruff voice snapped you out of your thoughts once more, and you blinked.

“Buying.. It? Wait, hold the phone. You think I’m putting on some sort of  _ act? _ Who the  _ fuck _ do you think I am? What, you think I’m gonna turn on you at the last second or something? Like some stupid cliche plot twist? Now  _ that’s _ bad writing.”

Sans let out a low growl, throwing a hand up beside your head as a warning. You winced as you heard the bark from the tree crumbling under his raw strength. This guy could pummel you. “you’re not exactly in a position to be messin’ around, brat. ‘m not gonna just stand around while you-”

You let out a groan, successfully interrupting  _ him  _ for once. You paused, mulling over your thoughts for a moment before nodding. You gently laid your hands over his chest and pushed him back, hoping he’d get the message. His jaw clicked, and you pulled away, throwing your hands up once more in a harmless gesture. “Look. I get it, Sans. You don’t want your home taken away from you, and quite frankly? Neither do I. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna kick you out. I have an idea, which I know for a fact you’re not gonna like, but I’m willing to try it out. I’m not gonna hurt you two, nor am I going to be a dick about all of this.”

Taking a deep breath, you shrugged. “Anyways, I have work to do.”

And so you swerved past him, noticing how he didn’t stop you, but rather stared blankly after your retreating form. If you had kept your gaze on him for a few more seconds, you would’ve seen how his skeletal hand reached up into his socket and gave a sharp tug.

\--

Once you had finally arrived at your car, you let out a hum as you unlocked and threw open the door. As you began to unload various boxes and a certain carrier, you were almost certain that Sans was staring at you. He had propped himself up against the base of an oak tree as soon as the two of you had reached the edge of the forest. You had.. just.. the  _ slightest _ feeling that he wouldn’t be helping.

“So, d’ya like.. Cats?” you asked, attempting to break the ice. It was a very shitty attempt. Even  _ you _ couldn’t deny that. You let out a huff as Sans dodged your question completely, deciding to ask one of his own instead.

“what was town like?”

You blinked. Whatever you had been expecting, it hadn’t been  _ that _ . Not thinking much of it, you responded accordingly. “Well.. it was kinda loud where I lived. The apartment was nice, but I had this super annoying neighbor who doesn’t know the meaning of ‘shut the fuck up.’ That and it was next to a highway, so there wasn’t a lot of quiet time for me. I was only there because Muffet dragged me along for some business proposition she got. Turned out to be a bust, though I stayed because I really didn’t feel like bringing all my stuff back home.” you shrugged, smirking at the thought as you grabbed another box. “A few friends kept me busy when I didn’t have to work.”

Sans seemed vaguely surprised at the mention of Muffet, but didn’t say much about her. Actually, scratch that, he said nothing at all about her. His sockets narrowing, he went for a simple, “where do you work?”

You hummed thoughtfully, setting the last box beside your feet. “Well, I’ve been a professional cook for years now, so did catering. I met Muffs often, considering she was usually hired to make the deserts. We became friends around four years ago. Then, a few weeks ago she opened up a bakery. Came to me and asked if I was interested. Thus I was hired. I made a lot of money off of it from saving up, and since this house was already paid off, all I had to pay for was the apartment. Didn’t think it was worth it to continue paying for rent, so I repacked all my stuff. Now I’m here.”

Sans seemed particularly interested as soon as you had said “cook.” You stored that information in the back of your head for later. “Anyways, are you gonna help me with this, or no?” you prompted, lifting up the carrier with one hand and a small box with the other.

What you definitely didn’t expect was when he nodded, kicking off of the tree and unhurriedly made his way towards you. Oh, and then he just  _ had  _ to surprise you further and begun stacking the boxes  _ on top  _ of each other. You stared at him, your jaw slack with shock.  _ What on earth was he doing? _

When he had finished, a looming tower of boxes shadowed the two of you. “Uhh.. Sans, I don’t think you’d be able to-” you cut yourself off.

** _Holy fucking shit._ **

He lifted up the bottom box and proceeded to turn around and start walking. The tower wavered so often to the point where you were positive it was gonna fall. But, somehow, it didn’t. It defied the laws of physics. You sputtered, eyes wide with alarm.

“take a picture, it’ll last longer.” he huffed out sarcastically. You gulped anxiously, adjusting your hold on the items you currently held when you realized he was waiting for you. You mosied after him, only slowing your pace to walk beside him.

The rest of the walk was silent, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable. A small smile pulled at your lips. Sans obviously didn’t find you outright pleasant, but at least he wasn’t outright hostile anymore! Well, not all the time. In your books, it was an improvement. You’d take it.

As you both approached the house, you could smell the spaghetti sauce wafting out of the windows. Mouth watering, you allowed a grin to cross your face.  _ Damn _ , you couldn’t wait to taste Papyrus’s cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: she's gonna take everything from us, what a bitch  
MC: I'm a caterer, but I also work at Muffe-  
Sans, suddenly interested: so i heard you c o o k


	3. Roommates..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an idea. Also, cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh- I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school's been kicking my ass + I was busy with prep for Thanksgiving and I'm STILL busy with prep for Halloween! Aaargh! BUT! But! I WILL get a Halloween chapter in sooner or later, even if it comes out after October. I want my Autumn stuff, and I'll be damned if I don't get it. Hhhh I didn't really like this chapter so I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible, as I'm working on it as this is being posted. And don't worry, we'll see some new faces soon.. ;;;

As you reentered your house for the second time today, one of your brows quirked up. You had never actually found out how Sans managed to cram all those boxes into the house so quickly... 

Squinting, you plopped down onto the floor lazily and scooted towards the cat carrier. Grinning, you opened it slowly. “Tofuuu~!” you sang, clicking your tongue and coaxing the slim calico out of it. Your expression visibly softened as she slunk towards you, rubbing her face on your knee affectionately.

As you lifted her into your arms and turned on your heel, you heard a soft gasp. Upon directing your gaze upwards, you realized that it had been Papyrus who had made the noise. “Oh! Uh, I guess the.. Cat’s out of the bag?” you winked comically, eternally face-palming. That was.. So  _ bad _ .

Buuut, his expression made you giggle. _It was worth it_ , you decided. His sockets widened in surprise, and he openly gaped at you. That is, before they narrowed and he spoke again. “WH- HUMAN! THAT WASN’T EVEN A GOOD JOKE! STARS, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!” he cried, pointing accusingly at you. Oh, so Sans was into puns, was he?

You shrugged, expression smug. “What? Did I.. rib you the wrong way?” you wiggled your eyebrows teasingly, prompting another exasperated noise. “Sorry, Papyrus! Tibia honest with you, my jokes are  _ totally _ humerus. ‘S not my fault that I can’t tickle  _ everyone’s  _ funny bone!”

“I- NYEH?! I’VE ALREADY HEARD THOSE ALREADY! IF YOU INSIST ON PUNNING AROUND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I, AT LEAST BE A LITTLE MORE CREATIVE!” and before you could respond with another pun, he changed the topic. “ANYWAYS, I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD A CAT!” his line of sight trailed down to the bundle of fur in your arms.

“Well, do you wanna hold her?” you asked, holding up the calico, who let out a soft meow when she tilted her tiny head up at Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus, you could’ve sworn you caught a glimpse of small, fuzzy stars in his sockets.

“YES PLEASE!” he answered immediately, beaming. And as you watched him carefully pick Tofu out of your hold and hold her to his chest tenderly, you were positive that Papyrus was a gentle giant.

He snapped you out of your trance by speaking once more. “OH, I NEARLY FORGOT! HUMAN! I HAVE FINISHED COOKING MY FANTASTIC SPAGHETTI!” he announced, and before you could properly comprehend what was happening, he had grabbed a hold of your wrist harshly. And holy  _ shit _ , it hurt like a bitch.

Letting out a yelp, you successfully drew his attention back to you. Tofu leaped out of his arms at the noise. He tilted his head, obviously confused. “Uhh.. Papyrus? Can you… be a bit more gentle? Please?” you asked, eyes wide. You were fairly certain your wrist was already bruising.

He blinked once before immediately relaxing his hold on you. “OH! I AM TRULY SORRY, HUMAN. I FORGOT THAT YOUR KIND TENDS TO BRUISE LIKE PEACHES.” he explained, and you nodded. You couldn’t really find it in yourself to be mad at Papyrus anyways. Twisting your wrist in his grip, you adjusted yourself so that you were holding his gloved hand instead.

“Hey, it’s alright! So, dinner, right?” you questioned, giving his hand a small squeeze. That seemed to put the spring back in his step.  As he pulled you along, you caught a glimpse of red and blue in the corner of your eye. When you turned back, brows furrowed, it was gone.  _ Sans _ , your brain supplied helpfully, and you shrugged it off. He was.. Definitely still wary of you.

You strolled over towards the dining room, as Papyrus had disappeared into the kitchen, blowing a strand of hair out of your face. The table that sat in the middle of the room was decently sized, with six chairs pushed in neatly. You never had that many guests aside from two of your friends and your parents, so you never felt the need to get too many chairs. Just as you pulled out one to sit down, Sans shuffled into the room and took the seat furthest away from you. Ouch. Your frown had been wiped from your face as soon as Papyrus entered, a pot in one hand and a stack of plates in the other. When you had tried to reach up to help, he pulled away, tutting. “YOU’RE OUR GUE-” he cut himself off, glancing away. “YOU’RE.. A POSSIBLE FRIEND. AND WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TREATING _YOU_.”

You blinked, fidgeting with your hands. But Papyrus seemed keen on forgetting his slip-up, so instead of choosing to press, you remained silent. You were aware of Sans’s piercing stare, currently burning a hole into your head.

Clearing his thr- wait, how did he even-?? Your frazzled look seemed to coax a snicker from Sans, who quickly averted his gaze innocently. “How di-”

“magic.” Sans answered, cutting you off for the umpteenth time. Papyrus seemed just as confused as you were. He.. probably wasn’t catching on. 

Shaking your head, you puffed out a small breath of air. “Alright then..? Anyways, I’m pretty damn excited to try your cooking, Papyrus.” you commented, watching his expression change carefully. A light shade of tangerine orange dusted his cheekbones and- oh! Those stars again! You  _ knew  _ you hadn’t imagined that.

“OF COURSE YOU ARE! IT’S NOT EVERY DAY THAT YOU GET TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI!” he replied cheerily, shoveling a few scoops of the mentioned food onto each plate before adding the sauce. You waited patiently, pointedly ignoring the delicious smell wafting towards you. 

Your head shot up as Sans tapped one of his phalanges on the table. Your voice died in your throat at the sight of his frightening expression. His skull was tilted backwards, and his sockets were devoid of any emotion. “...don’t waste food.” 

You nodded shakily, eyes wide. Who knew Sans could be this alarmi- ah, scratch that. You could tell that this guy could be damn near horrifying if he really wanted to be.

And just like that, the large unnerving iris was back. 

Papyrus huffed. “YES, AS MY BROTHER HAS BEEN  _ OH-SO-KIND,  _ I WILL ONCE AGAIN HAVE TO STEP IN TO CORRECT HIS ACTIONS. HUMAN! IF IT WOULD NOT BE TOO MUCH TO ASK.. WOULD YOU, PLEASE.. ERR.. NOT WASTE ANYTHING?”

That made you feel, admittedly, a lot better. Papyrus was such a sweetheart, you literally  _ couldn’t  _ say no. Not that you wanted to, anyway. Food seemed like a.. sensitive topic, it seemed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you responded, absently blowing a strand of hair away from your face. 

“ANYWAYS, WE SHOULD REALLY GET TO SAVORING THIS DELECTABLE MEAL! YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TASTED MY COOKING YET, HUMAN! UNACCEPTABLE!” he declared, hand on his jaw.

“Yeah, definitely. Can’t wait, Papyrus. _ Dead curious  _ as to what this stuff tastes like.” and you meant it. It was.. torture to have this spaghetti in front of you while you waited, to say the least. But you only realized too late that you accidentally made a pun.  _ Holy shit, was that rude? I think that was rude. _

“Oh my  _ stars _ \- I’m sorry that was-“ you were abruptly cut off by Sans’s laughter. And it wasn’t just a chuckle. This guy was hit with a wave of full-blown laughter. And honestly, you were  _ damn _ proud of yourself for being the cause of it. You began chuckling as well, finding his laughter rather contagious 

Papyrus paused, whipping around to face his brother. You… thought you saw awe flash across his skull for a brief second there.

But it was gone once he had processed what you had said as well. “I- STARS, HUMAN! YOU’RE DOING IT WITHOUT EVEN TRYING, NOW?!” he groaned, waving his gloved hands around exasperatingly.

“heheh- paps- paps- ‘s not her fault, she’s just-“ Sans choked out between laughs, his sockets crinkling at the corners.

“NO!  _ SANS,  _ DON’T YOU DARE! NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!” Papyrus intervened, face-palming.

“fffffine but there’s no stoppin' me later.” he shrugged, that permanent grin seeming to stretch a little bit more.

“NYEHHH! I CHANGE MY MIND, DO IT NOW AND GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!” he squawked out desperately. “YOU’RE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON OUR SOON-TO-BE HUMAN FRIEND!”

“nope, too late, paps. hope you _dinner _mind me _spoiling _out a bunch of _gags _after we eat.” Sans winked at his brother, only causing him to groan louder. You pointedly dissolved into laughter, which only seemed to encourage him. 

“CURSES! I’LL NEVER ESCAPE YOU AND YOUR PUNS.”

“c’mon, you’re smiling-“ Sans insisted. You smiled a little bit more at the display in front of you. It was fairly obvious these two had a very  _ special  _ brotherly bond.

“AND I HATE IT! ANYWAYS, FOOD! AND NO PUNS!” Papyrus changed the topic immediately, but he was, indeed, smiling. You nodded, adjusting your position in your chair.

“HUMAN! YOU SHOULD TAKE THE FIRST BITE, AS I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR REACTION TO THE TASTE OF THE BREATHTAKING MEAL BEFORE YOU!” he faltered a bit, and you promptly realized that  _ oh my gosh, he’s  _ ** _nervous._ **

“Sure thing, Papyrus. I’m positive that it’s gonna be great. I mean, it has to, right? _You_ made it.” you nodded again, missing the curious (and in Papyrus’s case, flustered) looks they gave you. Twirling a good portion of noodles around your fork, you lifted it to your mouth. You hummed around your mouthful of food, eyes widening considerably. Swallowing harshly, you tilted your head up to stare seriously at Papyrus.

.

.

.

“IS IT.. IS IT NOT-“ he started, only to be cut off by you.

“Papyrus, honey, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted spaghetti this good. Ever. This is absolutely legendary. What the.. heck.” you paused, before nodding approvingly at your choice of words. You should..  _ really  _ set up a swear jar at some point.

You squinted at his cheekbones, fairly positive that the darkening shade of orange that sat upon them was.. wait. Was he blushing?  _ Oh my god he totally wAS- AND HOW DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THIS BEFORE- _

“Y-YOU REALLY MEAN IT? I MEAN- OF COURSE YOU DO! WHO _WOULD_ BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE CULINARY BRILLIANCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” he continued to ramble, but it didn’t bother you too much. Smiling fondly, you nodded along with what he was saying. The previous tension seemed to dissipate and you launched into various conversations with Papyrus. He seemed to hold an infinite amount of topics, which you personally admired. Sans just observed, pitching in occasionally.

Though.. once you had all finished your meals, you fiddled with your hands. “Okay so, let’s address the elephant in the room. You’re in my home and I’m in yours. Right?” your smile wavered nervously at Sans’s piercing glare.

“yeah.. and we ain’t too keen on leavin’, either, pal. neither are you, i take it?” Sans hissed, and you pointedly ignored his open hostility towards you.

“I’m.. willing to compromise. Hear me out, yeah? So, what if.. we uhm.. shared? The house? Yeah. What if we did that, instead?” you suggested, glancing to the side. If they decided to say no, you weren’t sure how else you’d go about this.

“absolutely not-“ 

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AMAZING IDEA, Y/N!”

You blinked. That was.. the first time Papyrus had ever said your name. “Uh.. getting some mixed signals here…” trailing off, you watched as Papyrus shot his brother a sharp glare. Sans shrunk back, grumbling. 

“YOU  _ WERE  _ HERE FIRST, AFTER ALL! WE’LL BE  _ ROOMMATES! _ ” he gasped, his seeming to.. sparkle? Either way, it was adorable, so you didn’t read too far into it this time.

“snnrrkk.. oh my stars, they were roommates-“ Sans snorted, and you choked on your own saliva. At least he wasn't being sour anymore.  Papyrus, on the other hand, wasn’t all too impressed. 

“SO IMMATURE..” he shook his head. “I WOULD BE HONORED TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE, Y/N!” Papyrus clasped his gloves together, grinning happily. You were pretty damn sure your heart was merely a puddle of goop. Which was kinda gross, now that you thought about it. 

Clearing your throat, you spoke once more. “Honestly? I’m ecstatic for this! We could have a movie night!” you gasped.

“AND A SWEAR JAR, WHICH YOU APPARENTLY NEED.” Papyrus prodded you teasingly, which you proceeded to pout at. Though, you  _ did  _ agree, even if it  _ was  _ begrudgingly.

“Mmm.. yeah..” you trailed off, before perking up again. “I have work tomorrow, so I won’t be home until five. Just thought I’d let you two know.”

Sans squinted at you whilst Papyrus nodded, even if he  _ did  _ look a little crestfallen. “OH.. WELL, WHEN YOU GET HOME, WE CAN INDULGE IN FRIENDLY HOUSEMATE BONDING ACTIVITIES! AND IF YOU DO NOT MIND.. COULD YOU STOP BY THE GROCERY STORE TO PICK UP SOME MORE SPAGHETTI?” he prompted rather nervously, rubbing the back of his skull with his gloved hands.

Squinting, you replied easily. “Sure thing, Papy! Hmm.. what about you, Sans?” you turned to the smaller skeleton.

"yeah, sure. you're gonna need a lot of ketchup though." he shrugged, busying himself with a fli-..

….

“What the fuck?! That phone is like something from like fifty years ago!” you shouted, staring at the small flip-phone with what could only be described as pure horror. 

“SWEAR JAR!” Papyrus called out, reaching for your plate. Damn it.

Sans looked up at you questioningly before allowing his features to relax. He grinned smugly at you. “what, this old thing?” he rested his mandible on his palm. This motherfucker knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

“Yes! I swear to fuck, I’m gonna buy you both new phones, even if I die doing it! That’s like— illegal in my mind!” you hissed, before groaning when you realized too late that you had cursed  _ again. _

Sans’s grin fell and Papyrus almost dropped the dishes he had been gathering. “oh shit, kid, you don’t have to buy anything fancy for us, we’re fi-“

“Nope! You can’t stop me! I’m doing it. I’m damn near determined to do this.” you nodded, just narrowly missing Sans’s flinching at your words. “Besides, I’m most definitely _not _allowing you on one of those things. Not in _this _house, you don’t!” you tutted, before rising from your chair. “And I’m doing it because I want to. Not because I got to. You don’t owe me anything, either, promise. Like, seriously- I barely ever get to spend my money on actual stuff, no sweat.”

Papyrus looked like he was about to cry. Orange magic was pooling in the corner of his sockets and you resisted the urge to wipe it away. Sans.. looked shocked. He.. didn’t seem very reassured, honestly. But he hesitantly accepted your words, nodding and suddenly finding his slippers  _ very  _ interesting.

Shrugging, you turned on your heel to try and grab the dishes from Papyrus, only for him to pull away and snap out of his thoughts. “NOPE! YOU’RE ALLOWING US INTO YOUR HOME  _ AND  _ BEING THIS NICE TO US ALREADY, STARS, LET ME AT  _ LEAST  _ DO THE DISHES!”

Choking on your laughter, you relented. You called out for Tofu before looking over your shoulder. “I’m gonna hit the hay early. Thanks for supper, Paps! G’night!” 

Bending over to lift the ball of fluff into your arms, you raced off towards the stairs, beaming at the calls from the boys, bidding you goodnight. And Papyrus calling you out on the swear jar. Again.

As you closed the door to your room and sat your cat gently down on your bed, you found that you really didn’t mind having the pair of skeletons in your house with you. “Eh, it was getting kinda lonely around this place anyway. This’ll definitely be interesting.” you mumbled, chuckling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: im getting you a new-  
Sans: nO  
MC: stfu you have a grandpa phone, take my money  
Sans: shit aight


	4. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh.. oopsies.

This isn't a chapter, as you've probably already figured out. Let's get straight into it, I suppose.

I've lost interest in writing this fic, as most of what I have down is rushed. There's not a lot I can say, really, but I didn't like how I wrote everything and just.. I dunno, this made me feel a bit.. weird. Yeah, let's go with weird. I really wanted to take my time with my writing and I guess some stuff got in the way. I just kinda lost motivation and then it became kinda crappy. But! I'm actually working on a new fic to act as a replacement to this one. Right now! And I'm pretty excited about this one! Anyways, it's an AU Sans x Reader. I figured that I wanted to cut down on how many skeletons there were, so I'm sticking with this! I hope y'all aren't too upset with me, but I can tell you that I don't think I'll be dropping this one too easily. I'll be deleting this story when the first chapter to the new one comes out.

Have a fantastic day! See ya later!


End file.
